


A lullaby for a prince of asgard

by 1DesertStormRoes



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DesertStormRoes/pseuds/1DesertStormRoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot of Thor and Loki relationship pre-avenger</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lullaby for a prince of asgard

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to lullaby for a princess by ponyphonic
> 
> then I found the male version and it reminded me a lot of Thor and Loki relationship since it so much what happen to Celestial and Luna from MLP are all most the same thing that to Thor and Loki relationship 
> 
> so I changed up a few word to make it fit better for Thor and Loki and added some line from the movie along with my own stuff
> 
> Disclaimer: own I do not Marvel or the song

**_Fate has been cruel and order unkind_ **

**_How can I have sent you away?_ **

**_The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_ **

**_The harmony's silent today_ **

Loki looked at Thor with a pleading look as they hanged from the abyss

* * *

**_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_ **

**_And I will your company keep_ **

**_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_ **

**_Have carried you softly to sleep_ **

* * *

**_Once did a prince who shone like the sun_ **

**_Look out on his kingdom with pride_ **

**_he smiled and said, "Surely, there is no prince_ **

**_so valiant and so well admired as I"_ **

Loki thought on Thor words to his friends they had not know

he was listening in and he wondered if he to would be honored

after he did something valiant then the people would love him too

* * *

**_So great was his deeds and so brilliant his glory_ **

**_That long was the shadow his cast_ **

**_Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved_ **

**_And grew only darker as days and nights passed_ **

for years pass Loki understood that would forever be the third party to  
Thor and his friend adventures and only put up with him because he was Thor brother

* * *

**_Sleep prince of darkness, goodnight brother mine_ **

**_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_ **

**_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_ **

**_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_ **

**_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_ **

**_And carry my sorrow in kind_ **

**_oh Loki, you're loved so much more than you know_ **

**_Forgive me for being so blind_ **

* * *

**_Soon did that prince take notice that others_ **

**_Did not give his brother his due_ **

**_And neither had he loved him as he deserved_ **

**_But stood by as his brother jealously grew_ **

_why do not see me as an equal to Thor, why?_  for many days

he wonder till he knew that he had no one that he could call a friend

he tried to make new friend but they wound

but only treat as a prince and son of Odin and not as Loki

* * *

**_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_ **

**_Takes hold of the mind of its host_ **

**_And that foolish prince did nothing to stop_ **

**_The destruction of one who had needed him most_ **

"I never wanted the throne all I ever wanted was to be your equal!"

"I will not fight you brother!" Thor boomed

"I'm not your brother, I never was." Loki replied coldly  **  
**

* * *

**_Sleep prince of darkness, goodnight brother mine_ **

**_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_ **

**_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_ **

**_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_ **

"no Loki" said Odin but Thor plea fell on deaf ears as Loki let go of gungnir  
"Loki!" Thor screamed as his brother fell thru the wormhole and disappeared lost forever

* * *

**_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_ **

**_And carry my sorrow in kind_ **

**_oh Loki, you're loved so much more than you know_ **

**_May troubles be far from your mind_ **

**_And forgive me for being so blind_ **

"I was I fool father I was blind not to see Loki's pain and did nothing to stop it,"

Odin turn to Thor and placed a hand on his shoulder "we all did, we will find him and bring him home."

* * *

**_The years now before us_ **

**_Fearful and unknown_ **

**_I never imagined_ **

**_I'd face them on my own_ **

**_May these thousand winters_ **

**_Swiftly pass, I pray_ **

**_I love you; I miss you_ **

**_All these miles away_ **

Odin walked away as Thor gazed at the broken rainbow bridge in the distances and wonder what could have been

if he had just listened and loved his brother more and told him that he to was great in his own right and that he was loved

* * *

**_May all your dreams be clam tonight_ **

**_There upon your throne of moonlight_ **

**_And know not of sorrow, pain, or care_ **

**_And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_ **

tears roll down Thor cheeks and he cried for his baby brother

_where ever you are Loki know that I love you and I'm sorry_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please comment.


End file.
